


Tag

by SurrealSupernaturalist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fail Humour, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Tumblr Prompt, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurrealSupernaturalist/pseuds/SurrealSupernaturalist
Summary: Tumblr Prompt - "Push me into a corner during laser tag and kiss me then shoot me and walk away."





	Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Transfered from my account over on fanfiction.net  
> Enjoy!

This was boring.

Everyone was ignoring him during this high-stakes game of laser-tag.

Canada hardly needed to worry about possible attackers as he walked through the lower structures. Above him, a literal war raged as the other nations battled each other for points, flashes of lasers shooting across the room in waves. They all completely ignored the Canadian.

This, of course, would have been fine, if he wasn't too polite to use it to his advantage.

Somewhere on the other side of the room Canada heard a distinct I'M THE HERO, and smiled, blatantly ignoring the 0 points displayed on his gun. Shouts arose, drowning out the pew-pew of 'gunfire' from Finland's and Switzerland's sniper war and Italy's panicked calling out for Germany, despite being on the opposite team.

Canada sighed. It looked like he was going to have to get America out of yet another mess.

As he made his way over to the source of the shouts, a white blur was his only warning before he found himself pressed against the wall, staring into crimson eyes.

"Hey."

Prussia stood before him, pinning Canada's arms to his side. His eyes and hair seemed to glow in the darkness. His face was close, their noses brushing.

Canada blinked.

And blinked again.

"Gil, wha-mm!" Canada had no time to react as Prussia closed the minuscule distance between them and pressed his lips to the Canadians. Warmth flooded his system, starting at his mouth and working its way down to the tips of his toes. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned.

Prussia pulled away, ending the kiss as quickly as it had begun. He had a mischievous look in his eyes as he looked up on the dazed Canada. A small flash of light and a beep of his vest and the albino was gone, leaving behind a wake of confusion from the blonde. In the back of his mind, Canada realized that Prussia had shot him while he was distracted, but the rest of his brain couldn't get past the kiss. The moment replayed in his head, again and again. A vivid blush formed on his cheeks as he tried to get his mind back in order.

What was he doing again?

America. Right.

From above, Prussia smiled down at Canada as he stumbled in the direction of his brother, his blush dark enough to see in the low light.


End file.
